


In Plain Sight

by MizKittyMystic



Series: Inevitable [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, surprise engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKittyMystic/pseuds/MizKittyMystic
Summary: Ben Solo finally got the courage to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend, Rey. The only problem now was figuring out how to actually ask her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Inevitable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662274
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: Reylo





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Read this article and immediately thought this was a very Ben Solo thing to do. https://mymodernmet.com/funny-proposal-photos/  
Go check it out. I can also see Poe doing this before proposing to Finn. If you write StormPilot, I'd love to see how you interpret this for Poe.
> 
> First fic I'm actually posting, so go easy on me I guess? I've got several others in the works but haven't gotten the balls to post them yet.
> 
> Edit 3/10/2020: THANK YOU for all the kudos and hits for this work!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

His heart was going to beat out of his chest, he was sure of it. 

  
  
  


He'd done it.

  
  
  


He'd fucking done it.

  
  
  


Ben walked away from the shop and down the street to find his car. His heart banging against his ribs at what was surely an unhealthy rate.

  
  
  


In his car, he felt weightless and heavy all at once. A swarm of butterflies going berserk in his stomach.

He pulled the little black box out from the smallest gift bag he had ever seen in his life.

Opening the box, Ben stared at the contents. Giddy laughter bubbling out.

He closed it. Then opened it again.

Smiling from ear to ear, he shut the box again. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a light kiss to the smooth exterior.

  
  


It was perfect.

  
  


Now all he had to do was _ ask _ her.

  
  


She'd say yes… right?

  
  
  


_ Fuck. _ What if she said _ no _?

  
  
  


Ben's forehead landed with a _ thud _ against the steering wheel of his car.

  
  


He wallowed in his negative thoughts for a few more minutes before mentally kicking himself out of the toxic haze that clouded his mind.

  
  


Of course she'd say yes.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Ben and Rey had met in college their freshman year, but it wasn't on good terms. _

_ There had been a misunderstanding. _

_ Some arguing. _

_ Plenty of pranks between her group of friends and his. _

_ More yelling. _

_ Until that fateful day. _

  
  


_ He and Rey had been arguing over something stupid, again. Neither really knew why the conversation turned the way it did, but their yelling had suddenly changed focus. _

_ "I get it, Ben! You hate me! If you think I’m so bloody awful then why don’t you just leave me alone?" Rey threw her arms up, she was so done. _

_ "I don't! I’ve tried to make things right because you’re a goddamn treasure but no matter what I try it doesn’t seem to matter. If you want me to leave you alone, then fine!” _

_ “What?” Rey blinked in surprised confusion. Her bravado fizzling out in an instant. _

_ "I think you're an amazing person," he admitted, avoiding eye contact. “I have tried to make up for what I said that first day, I’m just shit with words...and people.” He winced. _

_ "You can be quite charming yourself, I’ve seen it," Rey grinned. "When you're not being a total asshole." _

_ Ben barked out a laugh. _

  
  


_ It took time, but they had managed to get their friends to come together for a ceasefire on the pranks and hurtful jabs. And by the start of their sophomore year, the two groups had joined forces in friendship. _

  
  


_ That year, the entire group spent Christmas together for the first time. During their party, Rey and Ben found themselves under the mistletoe Rose had insisted on hanging. Their friends laughed, chanting for them to kiss. Giving into peer pressure, they did. _

_ It was just a quick meeting of lips, nothing crazy. But the world tilted on its axis that night- for both of them. Neither knowing the other had felt the spark when their lips touched. _

  
  


_ Which meant they pined over each other for the next two years. _

  
  


_ Just after graduation, their large group of friends chose to celebrate together at the beach. And it was during that trip that Ben finally mustered the courage and admitted his feelings to Rey as the two walked along the shore as the sun set. _

_ Rey jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. _

_ "You're not alone," she whispered against his lips before Ben pulled her back for more. _

  
  
  
  


The last year and a half dating Rey had been the best days of Ben's life- hands down. 

Within the first few months of dating, it was devastatingly clear to him that Rey was his endgame. 

It was the type of life altering conclusion that should have caused him to panic. To freak the fuck out.

Instead, he felt lighter for it.

  
  
  
  


Now he was on his way back to their apartment with an engagement ring sitting shotgun in his car.

Ben had thought about calling his mom to ask for his Grandma Padme's ring, but that woman can't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Rey would know his intentions before making it out of his parents’ neighborhood.

Leia will be fucking furious when she finds out.

Honestly, though? What else is new?

  
  
  
  


When Ben entered their apartment to find Rey snuggled up on their couch watching Netflix, he was thankful for having the foresight to stash the little box in his jacket pocket and ditching the bag from the jewelry store. He had tossed the little bag into a waiting trash can in the parking lot outside their complex.

"Hey, babe! Was there a lot of traffic tonight?" Rey asked, a huge smile on her face.

_ Fuck. _

"Uh, no. Traffic was fine, just wanted to get something done before leaving," He shrugged, desperately trying to remain nonchalant.

"I just started this movie," she gestures to the screen, "Want to watch it with me? It's that new Netflix original they've been advertising."

Mentally Ben relaxed a fraction that Rey didn't question him further.

"Yea, that sounds great." He made his way over to the couch, loosening his tie and kissed her forehead, "Just let me go change real quick. Pause it?"

"Of course." She smiled and pulled him closer to kiss his lips.

  
  
  


Ben panicked as he took off his jacket in their bedroom. Where the fuck was he going to hide the ring?? 

Looking around the room he decided to stash it in a shoe box on the top shelf of their closet. The shoebox was on his side of the closet, so it should be safe. Not to mention the fact that Rey would need a step stool to even reach the damn thing.

He changed quickly and joined Rey on the couch. She instantly curled up against his side and hit play, starting the movie over from the beginning.

  
  
  
  


Two months later and Ben had yet to come up with a way to propose. The ring was still safely stored out of reach in their closet. He swore it was taunting him from its hiding place.

A steady beat that is unheard by everyone but him, coming from the walls like in _ The Tell-Tale Heart _. He could constantly feel its presence no matter where he was in their apartment.

He found himself pulling the ring out from its hiding place when he was alone in the apartment. Admiring the sparkle of the diamond, the design of the ring he'd chosen. Imagining what it would look like on Rey's finger. 

More than once Ben mentally patted himself on the back for choosing such a perfect ring for his girl.

Which would be followed by the reminder that he still had no fucking clue how to ask her. 

He wanted the moment to be perfect.

He couldn't just ask her randomly, no matter how many times a day he wanted to.

But he knew that it needed to be special.

Rey deserved for it to be the perfect moment.

  
  
  
  


Ben was sitting on their bed, his back against the headboard with the ring box open in his lap. Contemplating how in the gods name he could pull this off.

  
  


So caught up in his own thoughts, Ben didn't hear the distant sound of their apartment door opening and closing.

  
  


"Hey Ben!" Rey chirped as she moved into their bedroom, tossing her bag to the floor.

Ben jumped, but was otherwise frozen in place. The ring box still sitting exposed in his lap.

"Work was fucking killer," Rey complained as she started to undress. For the last year she had been working more and more at his father's auto shop. She loved working on cars and Han loved her, so it was an easy sell. "Why do people wait so bloody long to get their oil changed?" 

He could only shrug and let out an incoherent sound of uncertainty. 

"I'm going to hop in the shower, get the smell of grease off me. Any ideas for dinner?"

"Uh, nope. No. No ideas," Ben stammered out. Now distracted by the increasing amount of skin being revealed to him.

"Why don't we go out somewhere? We haven't been to Maz's in awhile."

Yes. Out. He needed to get out of this apartment.

"Yea, sounds great," he quickly agreed. His senses finally returning to him, Ben closed the little box before Rey noticed.

"Are you coming?"

Ben's attention snapped back to Rey. His eyes raked over her naked form at the door of their bathroom. All tanned skin and legs.

"Huh?"

She giggled, her brilliant smile lighting up her face.

"Are you going to join me or not?"

"Yes, yea, of course. I'll, uh, be there in a minute."

Once Rey was out of sight, Ben jumped up to return the ring back to its hiding place before stripping down to join her in the shower. 

Halfway to the bathroom Ben stopped to thank whatever gods exist that she hadn't noticed the ring.

  
  
  
  
  


Ben placed the ring box on the table between them.

Hux paused, the rim of his beer poised at his lips.

"What's that?" The ginger asked.

"An engagement ring."

Hux lifted a brow. "You're not my type," he deadpanned before taking a drink of his beer.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's for Rey," he grit out.

His friend chuckled. "I figured as much, asshole. When did you get it?"

Ben grimaced, "A few months ago."

Hux nearly choked on his beer. 

"A few months?! How the fuck is that thing not burning a hole in your pocket yet?"

"I don't know." Ben shook his head lowering it to the table in shame.

"I mean, it's obvious you two have been utterly fucked for each other since the start. So how have you not just asked her already?"

"What if she says no?" Ben's words were muffled by the table top. "Ow!" He complained, lifting his head to glare at his friend. "Why the fuck did you kick me?"

"Because you're an idiot." Hux leveled him with a pointed look. "She's not going to say no." He reached out and opened the little box. Admiring the ring he added, "She especially won't say no to this."

The two men stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"What's really the problem?" His usually prickly friend asked, returning the ring box to the table.

"I don't know how to ask her. I want it to be perfect, but I just don't know what to do without it being too overdone or cheesy."

"Well your shit at planning anything, so there's your first problem."

Ben glared at his friend.

"Your second problem is that you are shit at keeping a secret. The fact that Rey doesn't ready know this has been in your apartment this long is baffling to me."

"About that," Ben laughed, "She actually walked into the bedroom when I had it out on the bed. I don't know how she didn't notice, but she didn't."

Hux shook his head. "You're a lucky son of a bitch, Solo," he said before tilting his beer back to take a drink. 

"Alright, here's what you do," Hux continued, "Carry it around with you at all times and when the moment seems right, just fucking ask her. No big to-do, just you and her wherever you happen to be."

"But what if she-"

Shaking his head, Hux interrupted, "Your problem is you're thinking too hard about this. You have a terrible poker face when you've got something planned and you worry about everything. The fact that you're asking Rey to marry you will trump whatever else is happening around you."

Letting out a breath, Ben nodded. "Thanks, man. You can be an asshole, but I'm not sure what I'd do if we weren't friends."

Hux rolled his eyes in mock irritation.

"If she says yes-"

"When," Hux corrected.

"_ When _ she says yes," Ben chuckled, "Will you be my best man?"

"Of course you asshole." Hux grinned, "Who else is going to put up with you?"

"Hopefully, Rey will."

"The poor girl," Hux tutted mournfully. His grin returning after Ben threw a napkin at him.

  
  
  
  
  


Ben and Rey had spent the day in the city. There was a new exhibit at the art museum that she wanted to explore and Ben can't say no to her.

After the museum, the pair stopped for lunch and now they were walking through the city enjoying the view of the water from the bridge. 

Holding hands, Rey pulled him along leisurely. He subtly checked his pocket for the ring. It was there, right where he'd left it.

It was a beautiful day.

Maybe he could ask her here?

Rey stepped away to lean against the railing to look out at the water.

Ben remained a few strides away. He pulled the ring from his pocket. 

_ He'd call her name, she'd turn around, see the ring- gasp- then he'd drop to one knee and ask her. _

Perfect.

He decided to pull out his phone to capture her reaction when she turned around.

His finger hovered over the record button on his phone's camera, his other hand holding the ring extended.

Opening his mouth to call her name and he froze.

_ He was a coward. _

Before slipping the ring back into his pocket, an idea came to him.

Ben smirked as he flipped his phone from video back to camera. He held the ring back out and snapped a picture with Rey in the background, completely oblivious.

Just as he returned the ring to his pocket, Rey turned around, smiling when she noticed his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Just trying to get the light right to take your picture." Ben surprised himself at how easily the lie came.

Her face softened. "Want me to stand somewhere else?"

"No, I think this is fine." 

He smiled, another idea coming to him.

After taking the picture, Rey waved him over, wanting to take a photo together.

  
  
  
  
  


"How are we on juice?" Rey asked.

"Good on juice," Ben replied as he followed behind with the shopping cart.

"Milk?"

"Picked some up the other day."

Rey nodded, remembering that he'd come home after work with a few groceries at the start of the week to get them to the weekend.

They made their way through the store, gathering ingredients to last them a couple of weeks.

While the cashier was ringing up their items, Rey picked up a copy of _ People _ from the rack to flip through. The cover story about a celebrity that just got engaged. Ben smiled.

He glanced around to see that everyone around them had their focus elsewhere. Ben pulled the ring from his pocket as he turned away, acting like he was looking at something else. He held the ring and fixed his camera for a selfie, making sure to get Rey in the background just over his shoulder.

Looking down at the new picture on his phone, Ben chuckled. The cover story about the engagement was visible.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where did 3B get put?" 

Ben looked around at the scattering of wooden pieces that covered their floor.

"Here it is." He handed her the piece in question.

He had finally convinced Rey to get rid of the thrifted dresser she had had for several years and buy a new one from IKEA. Despite it falling apart, it took a lot of convincing to trash the old one for something new. 

Ben knew it was the effects of growing up in the foster system that made decisions like that difficult for her, but he was slowly getting Rey to accept that they were ok. His job paid well, Han paid her well at the garage. It was ok to replace the old dresser.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have a hammer, don't we?"

He chuckled. "We just bought this Rey, we're not destroying it."

She rolled her eyes and huffed a laughed, the corner of her mouth lifting just slightly.

"I need to to make sure these stupid little wood posts get attached just right at the joints."

"I'll go grab it."

Ben returned with their tool bag from the hall closet and held out the hammer for Rey as he settled back into his spot. When he had offered to put it together, Rey had just laughed before reminding him that she was the one with an engineering degree. 

At least she tried to soften the blow instead of outright reminding him that he's shit at putting things together like this.

While Ben watched Rey work, her little pink tongue sticking out in concentration, he thought about the ring stashed across the room.

He moved to their closet to change from his jeans to some lounge pants. In doing so, he was able to quietly grab the ring from it's new hiding place.

Returning to his seat at the desk, Ben discreetly placed the open ring box just out of Rey's sight on the desk.

He pulled out his phone, acting like he was checking something. Instead he took a picture of Rey a couple feet away, too focused on the project in front of her.

When she looked up and asked him for another piece, he secretly snapped another picture.

  
  
  
  


Oh. This was going to be fun.

  
  
  
  
  


Ben continued to find moments to sneak a picture of Rey and the engagement ring in photos. He figured that if she caught him in the act, it was a sign that he was meant to propose right then. 

  
  
  


But that hadn’t happened yet.

  
  
  


And it had been a little over a month.

Six weeks of the engagement ring photobombing pictures.

  
  
  
  


Ben was currently sitting at his desk at work, ignoring his tasks in favor of flipping through all the pictures he had managed to take. 

It was hard to pick a favorite with so many fantastic options to choose from.

  
  


There were the more simple moments at home:

Showing off the ring on his pinky finger with Rey over his shoulder looking for a snack from the kitchen cabinet. 

Or 

When he had just come home from work and found Rey on the floor selecting a record to play. He made it to the other side of the living room, held up the open box, and took a selfie with her in the background. A goofy smile on his face.

  
  


There were the ones that he took while they were out together:

Laying out on a blanket in the park. The open ring box on the other side of the bag that laid beside her as she soaked in the sun's warmth.

Or

When they took a hike one weekend. Rey was studying the map while Ben was busy taking another ridiculous selfie with the ring while she stood oblivious behind him.

  
  


Then there were his more risky pictures he had managed to take:

Rey was still asleep one morning as he got ready for work. She was curled up on her side, one hand closed and the other opened near her face. Ben had stopped to admire how beautiful she was even like this. Then he smirked. He gently placed the ring in her open hand and took her picture. Getting the ring out of her hand without her waking proved to be much more difficult, but he had managed.

Or

The day they joined Hux and Gwen Phasma, his girlfriend to sight-see like tourists in their own city. Rey saw the viewports and wanted to check it out. Gwen joined her while Ben and Hux stood nearby. Since both Hux and Gwen knew about the ring, Ben didn’t hesitate to pull the ring box out and hold it just above the viewport that Rey was using. Hux snapped that picture for him. The three of them had a hard time holding in their laughter and grins.

  
  
  


Ben still didn’t really know how to ask her. Now that he had all these pictures though, he wondered if there was a way to use them in the proposal itself?

  
  
  
  
  


“You have absolutely lost your goddamn mind, you know that?” Hux declared as he passed Ben back his phone.

Ben barked out a laugh.

“This is basically your fault. You know _ that _, right?” He retorted.

“_ My _ fault?!” Hux shook his head. “When did I ever tell you to mix the engagement ring into Rey’s own jewelry?”

“You reminded me to be spontaneous with the proposal,” Ben shrugged. He was too nonchalant for the conversation that was happening.

“I do admit that the covert pictures you’ve managed to take have been intriguing, but dude. Dude. You’ve been sitting on this engagement ring for _ months _. And now you’ve gone and mixed it in with her own jewelry? Out in plain sight? The fuck is wrong with you?”

A sly grin curled at the corner of Ben’s mouth.

“What’s that look mean?” Hux asked, scared of the answer.

“The ring has been there for three days.”

Hux’s jaw fell open at Ben’s confession.

It took several moments for Hux to regain his composure. His mouth gaping open and closed like a fish as he searched for the right words. None came.

The ginger finally settled on shaking his head and muttering something too low for Ben to make out. It was easy for him to assume the muttered words were insults.

  
  
  


The ring stayed tucked amongst Rey’s jewelry for a week before Ben decided to remove it himself.

  
  
  
  


Their anniversary was coming up in a few weeks and Ben decided that he could not wait any longer to ask Rey to marry him. He still wanted it to be the perfect moment, but he didn't feel the pressure he had in the beginning. Maybe it was the fun he was having in the process to see what he could get away with.

  
  
  


"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking…" his thought trailed off as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

"That's dangerous," Rey snorted. She squealed and tried to squirm away from where she was curled against him after he lightly pinched her side.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to see if you would want to spend our anniversary at the beach? Like our trip after graduation?”

Rey sat up to look at him. “Ben…” 

“We could see if everyone wants to come, too? If you wanted.”

Her smile lit up her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I would love that,” she said as they broke for air. “It’ll be like when we first got together.”

Ben pulled her to him for another kiss. 

  
  
  


From Rey:

< Rose said she’ll check with Snap about the beach. >

< Poe and Finn said they’re in. >

< They were surprised the trip was your idea. >

From Ben:

< Hux and Phas are also a go. >

< Tell them thanks for the vote of confidence. >

From Rey:

< I’m very glad you did think of this. It’s really sweet. >

< I can’t wait. >

From Ben:

< Me neither, sweetheart. >

From Rey:

< Oh! Rose just confirmed for her and Snap. >

< EEEE! This is going to be so much fun! >

  
  
  
  


In the weeks between finalizing their plans for the beach and their date to leave, Ben took time out of his work day to creep on their friends' social media accounts to save pictures of himself and Rey over the years. He also pulled pictures with their friends that he knew were some of her favorites. 

With the pictures he saved, Ben created a slideshow to encapsulate his time with Rey since they became friends through the present. He kept the photos in chronological order up until he had purchased the engagement ring. 

From there, he started to mix in one of his sneaky ring photobombed pictures every so often. 

The last picture he wanted for the slideshow would have to wait until they were at the beach. 

Ben even hacked into Rey's Spotify to find love songs he knew she had saved so he could add them as background music.

  
  


It was all coming together.

  
  
  
  
  


The day had finally come. 

Ben, Rey and their friends arrived at the beach. They had all chipped in to rent a house right on the beach for their week-long stay. This way they wouldn't have to worry about being too loud or squeezing into someone else's room at a hotel or condominium.

"Are you shitting me with this view?" Poe exclaimed as he stood on the back deck of the beach house. "This is awesome!"

"Yea, good choice Ben," Finn said as be slapped a hand on Ben's shoulder.

And it was a great choice: the house could sleep twice as many people as they needed, giving them the ability to spread out a bit. The open floor plan of the living room, kitchen, and dining room making the place look massive. Not to mention the fire ring on the back porch and the pool below.

There was another feature of the rental house that really sold Ben on it when he booked it- a large open wall in the living room that will be the perfect canvas to project the slideshow he had created for Rey. The projector itself was secretly brought along courtesy of Phasma, who borrowed it from her work.

"What should we do first?" Rose asked.

The group glanced around the room at each other, wordlessly making their decision.

"Beach!" They all exclaimed.

  
  
  


The first morning after arriving, Ben woke up early, quietly climbing from the bed so as not to wake Rey. He changed into some shorts and tennis shoes.

"Go back to sleep, babe," Ben cooed when he noticed Rey stir.

"Where ar'you going?" She asked, her words slurred by sleep.

Ben kissed her forehead. "Just going for a run, I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded, already drifting back into a deep sleep.

Going for a run wasn't a lie, Ben really did jog down the length of the beach for a couple miles. When he stopped to cool down for a few minutes, however, he found a place in the sand for the last picture he needed.

Just out of reach of the morning waves, Ben drew out letters in the wet sand.

_ Marry me? _

He added the open ring box beside the letters for one last photobomb.

Before an incoming wave could wash it away, Ben took the picture. Now he just needed the chance to add it to the slideshow without Rey catching him.

  
  
  


On the second day of their trip, the girls decided to go shopping at some of the kitschy shops further in town. Not one to miss out on the kitsch, Finn opted to tag along. Ben, Hux, Snap, and Poe all chose to stay at the rental and play Snap's X-Box. Something Rose was furious to discover had also joined them on vacation.

The boys played a couple rounds of two-vs-two on Call of Duty before joining forces to play random teams through X-Box Live. 

After the fifth round, Ben decided he was done. He went to the room he shared with Rey to grab his laptop, returning to the living room. He _ really _needed to finish that slideshow before the girls (and Finn) returned from their shopping.

"What are you working on over there, Solo?" Poe asked. "On your right," he muttered to Snap.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Like that's not going to make Poe _ more _ curious?" Snap laughed. "Have you met him? BOOM! HEADSHOT!"

"Shit, shit, shit, _ shit _ , _ shit _ , _ FUCK _! God damn it!" Poe yelled at the TV. "It's true, I'm just going to bug the shit out of you until you finally tell me. It's inevitable," he said to Ben as he waited to respawn.

Ben looked over to Hux, who had been reading a book, for some assistance. He hadn't even told Hux the full plan of how he was going to pop the question, the ginger only knew it was happening on the vacation.

Hux just shrugged with a look that said 'you're on your own.'

Ben rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger as he contemplated how much he wanted to admit to these fuckers he called friends. Hux was good at keeping secrets, that he knew. Admittedly, Ben wasn't sure how well Snap could keep things quiet. The man was good at breaking balls over something he found amusing at someone else's expense, though. And Poe? Poe was a goddamn gossip.

But he had to give these guys something before the girls returned and egged them on.

Releasing a deep breath Ben said, "I'm making a slideshow for Rey. For our anniversary."

Neither Poe nor Snap really knew how to respond to that. Of all the things they had in mind between the two of them, that was decidedly _ not _ what they were expecting as an answer.

Poe exited their match in game and turned to give Ben his full attention. 

"You're what?"

"Making a slideshow of pictures for Rey for our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Poe parroted.

"Yes," Ben sighed. "Our anniversary. The whole reason we are all here? To celebrate it together? Ring any bells?"

"Yea, I remember, I'm not a complete moron," Poe waved him off. Snap and Hux both snorted in the background at his 'moron' comment. "This isn't your gift to her is it? The slideshow?"

"The trip, the slideshow, and- I did get her something else, Poe. So you can wipe that look off your face." Ben pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"Oh, good." Poe relaxed. "Not saying that she won't like your slideshow, I've just got to look after my bestie."

The three other men rolled their eyes.

"And your massive dick doesn't count," Poe added with a wink.

Before Ben could reply, Hux interjected on his behalf, "Trust me, Poe, she'll appreciate the other gift."

Poe jumped up from his place on the floor to sit as close to Hux as he physically could without actually sitting in his lap. Hux tried to shove him away. 

"So you know this other gift, _ hmm _? Care to, uh, enlighten us, Armie?"

"Don't call me that," Hux grit out. Finally successful in shoving Poe off of him. "And no, I'm not going to _ enlighten _you assholes. Rey would know within a minute of walking through that door-"

Right on cue, the girls and Finn walked through the front door laughing, their hands full of bags from their day shopping.

"What's going on?" Rey asked when she noticed the weird atmosphere of the room.

"Nothing!" Ben answered a bit too quickly, snapping his laptop closed. Thankful he had finished the slideshow and saved it already. "Just Poe being Poe."

That was enough to placate Rey and the others. As Rose, Phasma, and Finn headed for their respective bedrooms to put away their purchases, Rey walked over to sit on Ben's lap, pulling him in for a kiss.

"We found a restaurant on the strip we want to try for dinner tonight," she mentioned.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." He leaned in to kiss her again. "Why don't you go change and we can enjoy the pool until then?"

Rey kissed him harder this time. Pulling away she whispered, "I might need some help changing…"

Ben noticed the fire in her hazel eyes, her pupils dilating with lust. He growled low in his chest. He moved to stand, picking Rey up with him in a bridal carry, and made for their bedroom.

  
  
  
  


The third night of their trip was Ben and Rey's anniversary. After dinner, the group of friends returned to the beach house and settled around the fire ring on the back porch. Enjoying drinks and retelling stories from their time in college up to the present. 

Rose, Finn, and Poe took the opportunity to share embarrassing stories of Rey swooning over Ben even before that fateful kiss under the mistletoe. Some Rey adamantly denied being true and others that made her flush from her chest into her hairline.

Hux and Phasma weren't much better, sharing stories about Ben from their freshman year that the others hadn't heard yet as well as similar stories of Ben where they suspected he had heart-eyes for Rey before that same Christmas party.

Finn shared how painful it was to watch Rey moon over Ben the night of their graduation.

Rose shared her relief and utter giddiness after Rey had admitted that she and Ben had _ finally _sucked face during the last beach trip they had all taken two years ago.

"It was about fucking time," Phasma groused. "I'm not sure if I could've handled this one if nothing had happened that trip." Jerking her thumb in Ben's direction as she spoke. 

"Gee, love you too Phas," Ben snarked.

The blonde made a kissy face in return at her brooding friend.

  
  


After more joking and reminiscing, Finn asked Rey if this really was how she wanted to spend her anniversary- surrounded by everyone instead of getting one on one time with Ben the whole time.

"I love this," Rey replied. "You guys are my family. And of course I want to celebrate with my family. It's not like Ben and I won't be able to celebrate on our own when we get back." She turned to look up at her boyfriend with a smile, kissing his jaw.

"Gross," Finn deadpanned.

"I didn't mean it like _ that _."

_ "Bullshit," _ Poe fake-coughed.

"Rey," Rose began sympathetically, "We're all friends here. It's ok to admit you want to climb your tree of a boyfriend." The petite woman giggled. She was bordering on just this side of tipsy.

Rey groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"I hate you all."

"You love us!" Poe countered. "Well, maybe not as much as you love Ben's massive-"

"POE DAMERON if you even _ think _ about finishing that sentence I will personally rip off your balls and feed them to the seagulls!" Rey bellowed. Much to everyone's amusement. Including Ben's.

Still laughing, Ben said, "Well on that note, I think it's time to cut Poe off for the evening. I've actually got something I'd like to show you." The last part he said to Rey.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yea he does," Poe snickered. 

Rey turned back to glare at her usually suave friend. "One more word from you and the seagulls are going to be very happy in the morning."

"Come on, babe," Finn encouraged, "Let's get you some water before Rey fillets you."

  
  
  
  


Rey settled into the middle of the couch, facing the large wall. She pouted when Ben told her he was going to stand instead of sit beside her for whatever it was he wanted to show. Instead, Poe and Finn flanked her on the couch. Rose and Snap sat in a chair to the left while Hux and Phasma cozied up on the loveseat to the right.

She watched as Ben set up a projector and his laptop, turning the screen so it faced away from everyone.

"In honor of our second anniversary, I decided to make a little slideshow to commemorate not only our time together as a couple, but our friendship before that."

The three girls all _ aww _-ed over Ben's thoughtfulness.

Ben started the slideshow and moved behind the couch. Rey missed the look that Ben shot Hux. Once the music started and the first picture popped up, she also missed the way Hux angled his phone in her direction.

Rey watched as the pictures transitioned from one to the next. From old photos of before her friends and Ben's became the close knit group of friends they are today, to the regular get togethers the large group has had. 

She felt the familiar sting of tears welling in her eyes thinking about the time Ben must have spent digging through everyone's social media to find all the pictures. Some she had even forgotten were taken during their college years.

When a photo from their beach trip two years ago popped up, Rey did have to wipe away a few stray tears. 

"Don't give me that look," she elbowed Finn. "It's our first picture together as a couple!"

  
  


Slowly, the pictures became more recent. A photo that had been taken at their New Year's Eve party came up and Rey bust out laughing. 

It was one where she had tried to open a bottle of champagne with a knife by quickly running it down the neck. Based on the videos they had watched, the action was supposed to cleanly cut the end of the bottle off. That didn't happen, but what did happen is the knife hit the cork and removed it with a flourish. The photo was just after the cork had hit Poe square in the nuts while everyone around just laughed. Rey was doubled over in laughter, still holding the bottle in one hand and the large knife in the other.

Poe was giving Rey such a hard time about it that she missed the first photo with the engagement ring. By the time the photo had transitioned, everyone else looked at one another trying to confirm if they'd really seen what they thought they had.

A couple more pictures later and Rey was turned in a conversation with Finn over another picture- again missing a picture with the ring.

"Rey," Rose tried to get her friend's attention. "_ Rey." _

Rey turned to Rose, just missing the photo. "What?"

"Watch the slideshow show," her friend insisted. 

"I am-"

"_ Rey _, keep your eyes on the pictures."

The two women kept eye contact for a minute as Rose wished she could mentally send Rey a message.

"Uh, Rey," Finn elbowed her, pulling her attention.

"What?" She still didn't look back at the wall yet, another ring photo come and gone. "Finn, what's that look for?"

Before Finn could answer, Poe sandwiched Rey's head between his hands and forced her to look at the wall where the slideshow was being projected.

The next picture was a selfie of Ben sitting on the couch of their apartment as she looked for something in the kitchen. He had his hand up to his chin and was holding his pinky finger out. What was that on his finger?

Rey squinted, her eyes immediately growing wide.

_ Was that a fucking diamond ring?? _

She turned around for confirmation from her boyfriend. Only, Ben wasn't standing behind the couch. He wasn't in sight at all. Rey turned her focus back to the slideshow, concentrating on each photo to see what would come up next.

More frequently now, Ben's selfies with the ring or pictures with the ring just out of her line of sight came up.

The murmurs grew amongst the group.

_ Was this for real? _

_ How did he pull this off? _

_ Where was Ben? _

Seeing the picture of the ring in her hand while she slept made Rey nearly lose it. She cupped a hand over her mouth in surprise and disbelief.

Then a photo of the ring safely tucked away with her own jewelry.

_ How long had it been there? _ She wondered.

The final picture that came up, was words drawn in the sand, the ring box sitting beside them.

_ Marry me? _

Rey couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks even if she wanted to. Her boyfriend had compiled the sweetest commemoration of their time together and now she was seeing those words in his handwriting on the wall?

She was on her feet in an instant. She needed to find Ben right now.

Rey turned to the left to see Ben standing where the chair had been that Rose and Snap were sitting on. _ Had they moved the chair? How had she not noticed? _

"Ben?" Her voice watery.

"Rey."

He went down on one knee before her. She saw the worry in his rich brown eyes. How his jaw worked with anxiety. How he fidgeted with a small black box in his hand. The box from the pictures.

"I can admit now that even while we were at each other's throats freshman year, I cherished every interaction I had with you. I thought maybe that would be enough because at least you spoke to me. Then we became friends. The yelling was replaced by laughter and constant texting. You brightened my life in a way I didn't realize I needed. 

"Then we kissed under the mistletoe and my entire world shifted. I still kick myself over not seeing that you felt the same afterwards- that we wasted six months..."

Ben shook his head and took a deep breath. There was nothing they could do about that lost time now. 

What he can do is treat Rey like a queen every day, from now until the end of his days.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you're the most amazing person I have ever had the privilege to know. You're brilliant and clever and selfless and you're so fucking gorgeous that I don't deserve you. But you chose me for whatever reason and I'm grateful. 

"I love you, Rey. With every fiber of my being." 

Ben flipped open the little box and she gasped. Seeing the ring in person was so different than seeing it in a picture.

"Will you marry me?"

Rey couldn't speak. She was crying for real now. Poe had reached out a hand at some point during Ben's speech to provide her an anchor to this world. Helping to remind her that this wasn't a dream.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, cupping his face with both her hands, and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

If she couldn't say it, she sure as hell could show him.

Their friends erupted in a chorus of whistles and cat-calls.

"Is that a yes?" Ben asked as they broke for air. His eyes frantically searching her own.

Resting their foreheads together she whispered, "Yes."

Ben flashed a lopsided, teary smile. His free hand cupped her face, running his thumb over the apple of her cheek to wipe away her tears.

He could see their future in her shining hazel eyes. It was all he ever wanted and more than he deserved. And Ben found himself again thanking the universe for bringing Rey into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Other parts of their story are in the works! I love them too much.


End file.
